


Drill Weekend

by She_RawMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, adora never left, catra says fuck a lot, kinda muscle kink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_RawMe/pseuds/She_RawMe
Summary: Adora and Catra are out doing reconnaissance for the Fright Zone in the Whispering Woods when Catra's heat cycle hits. What's worse is that drill weekend is about to start - a three-day, closer-quarters-than-usual weekend full of drills and combat training.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really needed this fic to exist in the world lmao  
> i havent written fic in like six years and its also my first smut but im really proud of it, i wrote it in 2 days in a weed-filled frenzy in my apartment  
> 

“We train all the time, we literally live in a military system. I don’t understand why we have to have drill weekends,” huffed Catra, flicking the tip of her tail.

  
Adora let out a short laugh, hand steering the skiff gently to the right around a tree. “Me either,” she said. “But I guess they always want us in fighting shape. You never know when those conniving princesses could show up!” Adora emphasized her words with a clenched fist and shot a toothy grin towards Catra.

The corner of Catra’s lips twitched upwards. The wind ruffled in the omega’s already disheveled mane of hair as the skiff sailed above the borders of the Fright Zone, Catra perched on its edge. She reached a clawed hand over to the steering rudder of the skiff and Adora gave her control of the craft. The blonde sat down and leaned her back against the rear of the skiff, closing her eyes. She reveled in the wind caressing the shaved sides of her blonde head.

“I kind of like drill,” the alpha said idly.

Catra’s head whipped around at this, left ear twitching. “How the fuck can you _like_ drill?” She responded, sounding incredulous. Adora shrugged her broad shoulders. “I don’t know, I mean I’m neutral towards going over our formations and strategies–“ Catra cut her off with a loud scoff and Adora’s blue eyes opened, sliding over to meet her best friend’s mismatched gaze. “Neutral, Adora? Please, if our formations and strategies were a ration bar you would hoard them in secret.” Adora laughed. “Okay, yeah. I do love strategizing.”

 _And you’re fucking good at it,_ Catra thinks to herself.

Adora looked out to her left at the scenery going by. “ _As I was saying,_ I kind of like the structure of having a whole weekend where I just get to focus on keeping my skills sharp. Now that we’re force captains I feel like I’m constantly trying to reel in some of these stupid cadets. I’m so preoccupied with making sure they know how to even march correctly that I don’t even have the chance to go for a run.”

Catra nodded. “Your cadets are a bunch of idiots, Adora. No offense.” She shot a look over to her friend, who grinned in response. “Oh, no, I agree with you, Catra. They’re really stupid. But they’re, like, eleven years old. I’m pretty sure we sucked so hard when we were eleven.”

Catra snorted. “Yeah, you did. I was fucking awesome.” Adora laughed. “You were just as much of a loser as I was, Catra. Or should I say, Lord Catra of the Magicats?” she said dramatically. Catra rolled her eyes but her face split into a smile, a fang catching on her lower lip that she didn’t notice Adora’s gaze linger on. “Shut up, Adora. I’m not a kid and I don’t play make believe anymore. I’m into real shit now.” Adora laughed again. “Yeah, like trying to get Hordak to let you go on a special mission just to get out of drill weekend. Nice try with that, by the way. Better luck next time.”

Catra stuck her tongue out, not looking at Adora while she continued to steer the skiff, floating aimlessly around the Fright Zone now.

The skiff’s dashboard beeped an alarm. The Fright Zone curfew was in an hour and the skiff would be logged as missing in the system if it was not accounted for by the time curfew rolled around. Catra gave a snarl in its direction. “Fucking curfew. We’re not cadets! We should be trusted to make our own decisions.”

“I wouldn’t trust you to make your own decisions.” Said Adora, grinning. She stood up and went to take the skiff rudder from Catra. They were toeing the line between the Fright Zone and the Whispering Woods now. “Come on, let’s head back. We’re about twenty minutes out from the skiff hangar.”

Catra batted her hand away. “Nuh-uh. I’m not ready to go back yet. They can miss a skiff for a little bit!” She pressed the rudder downwards and started a descent towards the trees.

“Catra!” hissed Adora. “I don’t want to get chewed out by Shadow _Cleaver_ when we get found in the skiff bay when the fucking thing gets automatically logged into the system as it returns.” Adora said, emphasizing the nickname for Shadow Weaver they had made up in their days as cadets. She lunged to get the rudder but Catra jerked it out of her reach, causing the skiff – and their stomachs along with it – to lurch.

“Hng – _Adora_!” The omega grunted, grappling with the blonde for control of the skiff, the vehicle bobbing up and down as they raced through the canopy of pastel trees.

Suddenly the front right corner of the skiff slammed into a tree, knocking the craft into a tail spin and into an even bigger tree. The skiff lost altitude and fell the remaining ten or so feet, front end digging a foot into the soft ground.

The girls sat up, both having fallen over in their fight for the rudder and the subsequent crash. Catra groaned. “If you hadn’t tried to take the rudder this wouldn’t have happened!” She said, ears flat in annoyance. Catra stood and hopped lithely off the skiff, landing with a soft thud and looking around them.

Adora rolled her eyes and dusted off her uniform jacket before joining Catra on the ground. She straightened her force captain pin and put her hands on her hips. “ _This_ wouldn’t have happened if you had just given me control of it. You know how I feel about doing stupid shit like this now that we’re captains,” She snipped in response, not really irritated but worried about how they could be punished when they returned. At least she had ample time to think of a decent excuse while they tried to get the skiff out and ride back. She would have to cover Catra’s ass, again. Not that Adora really minded, the alpha would do anything for the girl whether she asked for it or not.

“What- _ever_ , Little Miss Perfect.” Catra sneered, sticking out her tongue again. “Let’s just try to get this stupid thing out of the dirt.”

Adora dropped her arms to her sides and nodded. She walked over to the front end of the skiff and kicked the metal with her boot. The craft creaked and wiggled a little bit. “Okay, well it doesn’t seem too stuck in there. Let’s find a big branch or something to dig it out a bit.” The blonde looked around her, and walked a few feet towards another tree before turning and waiting for Catra, who was picking at her claws. Adora let out a small huff and walked over, grabbing her hand. “Come on, make yourself useful.” Catra groaned but let herself be dragged deeper into the woods by the alpha without hesitation.

After about a minute of walking Adora spotted a dying tree with a big branch that was practically falling to the ground on its own. Adora pointed it out. “Yeah, that looks like it would work pretty well,” said Catra, inspecting the branch. She hopped easily up onto it close to the trunk, hearing the branch creak under her weight. “Whoa, yeah this thing isn’t gonna need much to get it down,” she said absentmindedly. Catra lifted one foot up and struck the branch with her heel, a loud _crack_ reverberating through the forest. The branch dipped downward sharply and Catra gave a second kick. She watched it fall to the ground and she looked over to Adora and smirked when she saw her best friend already watching her.

“Nice job, hot stuff.” Adora called out. The omega rolled her eyes and smiled before jumping down beside Adora. “Thanks. Think you can use your jock strength to haul this baby the long way back to our crash landing?” Catra joked, smiling when Adora giggled.

“Oh, that’s not even a question,” Adora said, squatting to pick up the branch. The alpha lifted it effortlessly onto her shoulders, laying it behind her head. She turned to walk back to where they had come from, dodging some trees here and there. The setting sun made Adora’s blonde hair look tinged with pink, and as Catra was looking she noticed the sweat forming on the back of Adora’s neck. Her gaze travelled to the girl’s strong shoulders, branch resting on top of hard muscle. Adora’s hands were resting on the top of the stick, not really gripping it, but Catra found herself staring at her biceps which were tightly balled up as her arms flexed under the weight of the branch. Adora’s step never faltered, legs carrying her as if there were no extra weight. Catra’s eyes traveled further down Adora’s back and to her thighs, breath hitching as she watched them flex with each step Adora took. Those tight uniform pants did fucking wonders for that girl’s legs and ass. Catra felt a small jolt in her lower stomach, like a hot coil starting to tighten. Her now half-lidded gaze raked back up Adora’s back to see that they had returned to the skiff as Adora slowed her pace.

Walking over to the craft, Adora leaned down to one side and easily slid one end of the branch onto the ground, twisting her shoulders to face front and gripping it with two calloused hands. Catra walked to her side, arms crossed, watching.

Adora reared back, branch in hand, and struck the dirt at the foot of the skiff. It sunk it about an inch and when Adora pulled back to slam it in again, it went even further. Catra’s eyes were glued to Adora’s arms, watching the muscles in her forearms flex underneath her tight white shirt. The blonde’s dark eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she reared back again, slamming the branch into the dirt, a lock of blonde hair coming loose and a slight sweat forming on her brow in the early summer heat. After a few seconds Adora had made more progress than Catra had thought she would, and she put the branch down before pressing her strong hands to the skiff’s bumper. The alpha grit her teeth and grunted as she shoved the skiff out of the dirt, her heavy boots digging into the ground below.

Catra’s ears burned as she watched the alpha’s muscles flex again. That coil deep inside her got tighter at the sight of Adora’s brute force, biting her lip as she watched the skiff drag across the forest floor and out of the small hole. Adora let out a breath as she stood up, clapping her hands together to get the dirt off. She turned to Catra and grinned, sweat on her brow and a slight flush across her cheeks. Catra’s tail swished and she uncrossed her arms, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Good job, muscles.” Catra said nonchalantly. Adora laughed and flexed in an exaggerated manner, winking at Catra. The omega laughed and stalked past her towards the skiff. Catra’s heartbeat thudded in her ears as she felt that heat flush deeper into her core. She stepped into the skiff and started it up, Adora still standing on the ground. The vehicle roared to life and slowly lifted back into the air, hovering about a foot off the ground.

Adora followed her friend and hopped up into the skiff. Catra wordlessly sat down and crossed her arms. Adora stared at her.

“Well?” Catra said exasperated, throwing her hands up. “Are you going to get us out of here or not?”

The alpha grinned and grabbed hold of the steering rudder, pulling it forward to get it going and steering them through the trees. It wasn’t long before they broke through the forest line and saw the outline of the Fright Zone in the distance, silhouetted against the evening sky.

They were definitely going to get in trouble when they got back.

The two girls sailed wordlessly through the air, nothing but the drone of the engine and the wind in their ears. Adora was occupied with steering the skiff so Catra let her mind wander.

She couldn’t get the image of the alpha’s bulging muscles out of her head. It was burned into her eyes with the same intensity that her clit was now burning with. The hot coil in her core was wound up tight and she pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure between her legs. _Fucking Adora. Fucking alpha cockiness and need to fix and control everything. Fucking…. Alpha strength. Those fucking strong hands…_

The omega bit the inside of her cheek and a metallic taste seeped onto her tongue. This was not going to be going away any time soon.

_What a great time to go into a rut. Right fucking before drill._

This was going to be a long weekend.

. : .

 

Daylight was streaming through the slats of the windows when the base-wide alarm went off in the morning. Catra cracked her eyes open and raised her head. She turned to look over her shoulder at Adora who had just rolled onto her back. The alpha wiggled her eyebrows up and down. “G’morning,” she mumbled. Catra made a small noise in her throat and stretched. As she pushed her hips back to stretch her spine, she felt herself slide in her underwear as she suddenly began to get wet. She stilled for a second.

_Shit._

The omega had almost forgotten her heat had started last night when she and Adora were out on recon. Adora had run ahead in the corridor when they had arrived back in the Fright Zone and ran into Shadow Weaver before Catra did, lying for the both of them that she and Catra had been tailing a few Alliance rogues who had tried to breach the border. After, Shadow Weaver praised Adora for her bravery and dismissed the not-present Catra for not calling the situation in and explaining before leaving Adora to get back to the barracks. Adora had waited in the hall when Shadow Weaver had turned and left, and when Catra came out of the skiff bay they walked in silence back to the barracks before falling asleep in Adora’s bed like they usually did, Catra’s abdomen still buzzing.

Drill started tomorrow and Catra had this entire day to try and deal with her first day of her heat cycle. Adora had some kinds of meetings today with some other alphas and Catra was supposed to start a group of cadets on a new simulation level, but the omega wasn’t so sure if that was going to happen.

After dressing, the two went down to the mess hall. As they went through the line, Adora was in front of Catra, explaining whatever the hell kinds of things she was going to be discussing today while Catra feigned attention. Catra was too preoccupied with the way that the alpha’s back muscles and upper arms looked in her tight white Horde shirt to listen. Adora’s skin looked so soft and smooth, but she knew how hard and solid those muscles were. Adora was unbelievably attractive on top of that – broad shoulders, a sharp jawline, and striking eyebrows. Not to mention her gorgeous blue eyes, and her incredible-

“Catra?”

Catra blinked. “Uh… yeah?” she said distractedly.

“I asked where you wanted to sit.” Adora gestured towards the tables, about two thirds of which were filled with other Fright Zone inhabitants.

Catra shrugged. “I don’t care,” she said, “I’m going to eat quickly and leave anyway.” Adora furrowed her brows as they walked to an empty table, knowing that Catra’s cadets didn’t have training with Catra for another couple of hours. Catra poked at her standard-issue breakfast when they sat down. “I have to talk to Octavia about… uh, one of the kids in my squadron is really underperforming. We’re trying to think of a good way to whip him into shape.”

Catra lifted one thigh over the other and pressed them tightly together. Her clit had been throbbing since she had remembered about her heat beginning. She could feel herself soaking through her underwear already. The omega needed to get the fuck out of here and to somewhere she could take care of this fucking heat that was already so incessant. More than that, she needed to get away from Adora.

Had the alpha always looked that sexy while eating beige slop?

Catra felt her nipples harden as she watched Adora’s jaw move as she ate. She hunched over to try to hide how noticeable they were, afraid to give away her current situation to Adora. The alpha was always trying to help Catra – helping her figure out strategies and new simulations, offering to lift and move things for her, and generally just was always around Catra when the alpha wasn’t off doing her own work. Catra didn’t want Adora holding her rut over her head, teasingly asking her if she needed any help from Hordak’s strongest alpha.

Thinking about Adora teasing her was a bad idea.

The omega felt her lower abdomen heat up, felt herself loosen, and her heartbeat jumped into her throat. If she stayed by Adora in this room for another second, her and every other alpha in the room would be able to smell her in heat.

She had to get out of there.

Catra wolfed down most of her rations before standing up abruptly. Adora, mouth full, raised an eyebrow as her blue eyes traced Catra’s movements.

“I’ll see you later.” Catra said curtly, leaving her tray for the alpha to take to the trash with hers. Adora watched her briskly walked away, face still pulled up in confusion.

. : .

Catra never made it to her cadet’s simulation, and Octavia had no clue what Adora was talking about when she saw her in passing and asked if they had made any progress with that one shitty trainee.

Catra didn’t even show up for dinner.

Adora started to get worried when she wasn’t in the barracks after curfew. It wasn’t unusual at face value, Adora often woke to Catra climbing into their bed at odd hours of the night, but Catra had always communicated to Adora of her own volition of where she would be going. It was unlike the omega to turn tail with no explanation for an entire day.

Adora fell asleep with a frown on her face and never heard Catra creep into the barracks an hour before dawn. She didn’t even wake when Catra curled up at the foot of their bed, exhausted but not any more satisfied than she was when she fled that morning.

. : .

The morning alarm went off and shocked Catra out of a deep sleep. The omega was exhausted, and it was only the morning of the first day of drill. She yawned and stretched, curled her tail around her and was surprised she hadn’t woken up wet. She sat up and looked over at Adora, clad in a tank top, who had an arm still thrown over her closed eyes, although she had shifted awake when the bell went off.

Catra lightly dug her claws into the blonde’s calf. “Come on,” She grunted, watching Adora move her arm begrudgingly. The blonde sat up and Catra’s eyes immediately slid down to her chest. Adora’s tank top had twisted around a little during the night and Catra was getting an excellent view of some sideboob. Catra’s mismatched eyes widened as Adora’s own shut and she reached her arms up and arched her back in a deep stretch. The omega’s lips parted slightly as she watched Adora’s breasts strain against the white fabric, the difference in color between her skin and nipple just barely noticeable underneath.

 _So much for not waking up wet,_ Catra thought to herself as the first gush of the day slowly seeped into her underwear.

_Today is going to fucking suck._

. : .

Catra was right.

At breakfast, Adora had been too preoccupied with flinging spoonfuls of breakfast rations at the back of Kyle’s head with Lonnie to notice Catra staring at the column of her neck and her strong fingers.

She had noticed that Catra took a little too long in the bathroom after they finished eating and asked her if her stomach was okay. (Catra wish Adora hadn’t noticed. Who notices that kind of stuff anyway?)

The first day of drill started off with practice formations in tanks. Drill took place outside in a massive cleared area of forest. As an alpha, and Hordak’s best one at that, Adora was leading the charge while Catra led the first wave of tanks. As Adora barked orders in her command voice from up on top of the control tower, Catra felt herself struggle more and more to focus on keeping her eyes on her fleet and not on the blonde alpha, ponytail tied tight but wild in the wind as she controlled an entire attack force with her voice.

Catra could feel herself soaking into her underwear and she could feel her clit swelling. She imagined Adora barking those orders right next to her, eyes hard and unforgiving, muscles twitching and ready for battle. She imagined Adora whispering orders into her ear and oh _fuck_ was that a beautiful thought. It made the omega’s knees weak and had her salivating, her tail twitching.

Catra was inside the small airship that the tanks followed close behind. In the small cockpit, Catra was standing and looking out the windows that were all around the ship. The pilots were betas and would only be able to smell her if she got really close to them, so she was trying to keep her distance. She absentmindedly repeated out Adora’s orders to the rest of her fleet over her radio like clockwork. They had done this exercise so many times Catra felt like she could do it in her sleep. Adora definitely could do it in her sleep, but even so the alpha still put her all into yelling out each command and getting on people’s asses for slipping up.

Catra’s fleet finished their movement and came to a stop while the second wave did their own exercise. Catra could still hear Adora’s commands over the radio, and now that she didn’t have to focus on leading a fleet, the omega’s skin started burning as she listened to Adora. She felt her breathing getting labored while the two pilots chatted to each other.

Catra couldn’t believe how many drill weekends she had gone through where Adora had not affected her like this. She had been lucky up until that point that whenever she had a heat cycle, it was nowhere near a drill weekend. The girl had no idea how she had never noticed just how sexy the alpha was in action, even just during a drill.

She twitched and bit her lip at the thought of her in actual combat.

Catra had sparred Adora enough over the years to know firsthand why the alpha was Hordak’s best and bravest. The girl was like a tank herself. She wasn’t quite built like one – but she was stockier than Catra, with those damn broad shoulders and thick arms and legs. _And her fucking ass,_ thought Catra, a fang digging into her lower lip.

It was good the pilots were so deep in conversation during that exercise because they didn’t even notice Catra rubbing her palms roughly up and down her thighs, claws digging into her bare skin where she could. Not even when she dared to rub herself, hard and fast, over her leggings. She would’ve ripped their eyeballs out if they had, anyway.

The rest of the day went by in similar fashion.

Catra was lucky that the alphas all ate together during drill while the omegas got things ready for the next sets of formation exercises while they ate their own lunch.

When the day’s exercises were over, Catra found herself not paying attention to whatever Lonnie and Kyle were arguing about at their dinner table. She was too busy with her eyes locked on Adora, a few tables away and laughing with the other alphas. Her jaw slackened when she watched Adora’s eyes narrow playfully at a male alpha and she put her elbow on the table, hand open and ready to accept another doomed opponent for an arm-wrestling match. The alpha’s biceps bulged enough on their own when her arm was positioned that way, but once her muscles were at work to gain her another victory, they made Catra’s mouth water.

Catra had managed to rub one out each time she fled to the facilities to go to the bathroom that day, but it was nothing near what she craved. Her fingers weren’t long enough, weren’t thick enough to fill her in that blissful way she craved. Her clit burned to have Adora’s hot mouth covering it, licking up the mess she kept making whenever she thought about the alpha.

Catra’s thighs pressed together involuntarily as her eyes remained glued to Adora’s bicep across the room. Whatever blockhead alpha she was facing was putting up a good fight, Catra had to admit. He had lasted longer than he looked like he would have, but his arm was trembling and his face was beet-red. A vein in his forehead was popping out and Adora just had this fucking smirk on her face.

Catra fucking loved that smirk. She wanted to see it up close and personal, wanted it to be followed by that strong hand cupping her jaw and pulling her in. She wanted those dexterous fingers to slide into her leggings and underwear.

Catra stifled an embarrassing soft growl in her throat and tried to pass it off as a cough. Rogelio looked at her and tilted his head, while Lonnie sneered, “Cat got your tongue?”

Catra was on her feet in a second, lips curled up over her glinting fangs in a snarl. Long fingers flexed, claws out, she let out a short growl at Lonnie who simply sneered again. Catra lashed her tail and flicked her ear as she heard a crash from Adora’s direction. A quick glance showed the other alpha meeting his fate at the hands of Adora, arm held uncomfortably tightly down on the table by her hand.

Catra spent no time getting the fuck out of there and into the nearest single bathroom. That image of Adora’s powerful hand gripping the hand of another alpha and making him submit like that made her cum faster than any other time she had that day.

. : .

The next morning’s alarm bell rang out loudly in the barracks and Adora’s blue eyes opened. She rubbed her face and sniffed, sitting up. She stilled when she saw that Catra wasn’t in her bed.

“Catra?” She said, confused, getting out of bed. The blonde placed a foot on her cot and grabbed onto Catra’s top bunk, lifting herself up to peek into the bed that hadn’t been used in years. It was still unmade. Catra had never come to bed at all last night.

Adora jumped back down onto the ground, defeated. _Where the fuck would she go?_ Adora thought, pulling on her pants and white shirt. She laced up her boots and tried to figure out how their last interaction outside of yesterday morning’s had gone, and nothing out of the ordinary could strike her. Catra seemed a little distracted, sure, but it hadn’t been enough for her to just suddenly disappear like that without saying anything.

Adora was the Horde’s best alpha for a reason, though, and although her mind was constantly on Catra that day as she commanded the other soldiers, she still gave it her all. She prided herself on being strong and capable, brave and ready to fight for the Horde.

That day they were working on formations on foot instead of with vehicles. There were too many Horde soldiers for Adora to easily find Catra once everyone was out in the yard as the alpha had to run to her place to give the orders to fall in. Adora had strained her eyes looking around the mess hall during breakfast for her missing best friend, to no avail.

Adora arrived up by one of the outer walls of the Fright Zone and turned to look at all the soldiers who were ready to get started. “ _Fall_ in!“ the alpha shouted, her command voice projecting across the yard and scaring some of the younger soldiers who were closest to her. Everyone scrambled to get into lines for some physical training before splitting off into groups. Adora called out each set of exercises with ease as she did them herself. Adora did extra workouts whenever she had free time so the warm-ups were incredibly easy. She loved the way her muscles felt after a short workout like this, biceps tight and strong, thighs just barely burning. It was like a physical reminder that she was more than ready to protect anyone she cared about.

After the exercises, Adora called out for the soldiers to split into groups to work on ground tactics. As Adora walked around groups, gave advice, answered questions, and yelled at cadets who needed to get their shit together, she also was scanning the area for signs of Catra.

While Adora was doing this Catra was silently running through foot formations with her drill team at the very back of the yard. If she was lucky, she would be able to spot the blonde before she spotted her and make a quick run for a joining completely different group that Adora probably already checked out. Catra knew that Adora would be looking for her. The omega felt bad about having not come to bed last night, especially with no explanation. Catra wished she could explain, but how exactly do you say, _hey, Adora, would you mind fucking the absolute shit out of me? I just really need to get dicked down by you, you’re all I’ve been thinking about for the last three days while I’ve been fucking myself sore._ Catra snorted to herself. _Yeah fucking right._

After lunch the force captains had their own separate training. Catra purposefully took her time getting out to the yard for it because she knew Adora would be in the first of the four lines of force captains. Catra just needed to avoid Adora for another day or two, until this rut was over and she could act normally around her best friend again. The omega took up a spot in the last line of captains and was thankfully in the second to last spot in the line. She did not want to be close to other alphas or even betas when she was like this. The physical training warm ups had only gotten her blood pumping earlier, especially when she heard the slight strain in Adora’s commands as she did her own exercises.

Since Adora was part of the force captain lineup, it was Shadow Weaver who was calling out commands. At least from this part of the formation, Catra couldn’t see Adora and could try and forget about the wetness that had been practically constant the last few days. The omega had fucked herself raw so many times the night before, and was too worried that Adora and any of the other alphas in their barracks would smell her so she hadn’t come back. She had slept up in a service alcove in one of the winding corridors of the Fright Zone, and even skipped breakfast.

The drills were followed by a long force captain meeting. Catra was really dreading that – being in an enclosed room with not only Adora but several other alphas too. The betas she didn’t care as much about, and she knew nobody would ever try anything on her, but she hated the thought of everybody knowing she was in heat. That they could smell her dripping with want, wet and needy. Needing an alpha to knot her and give her a mating bite. Catra shook her head. _I can’t- I can’t think about getting knotted right now. That is a really bad idea. I don’t want everyone here to fucking know I’m in a rut like this, that’s so embarrassing. I would never get to live it down and I feel like I wouldn’t be taken fucking seriously again._

Again, Catra trailed behind everyone else when they moved on for their meeting. She tried to look around to make sure Adora wasn’t near her and felt her body relax a little when she didn’t see her familiar blonde head. She followed the crowd absentmindedly to the meeting room and was lost in her own anxious thoughts about the alpha force captains smelling her in heat when she was suddenly jolted out of them by an all too familiar voice.

“ _There_ you fucking are, what the hell, Catra?” Said an irritated and worried Adora who had been waiting outside the meeting room. She grabbed Catra by the upper arm and dragged her a little way away from the diminishing line of force captains going into the room. Catra hissed as the alpha’s strong fingers burned holes in her already heated skin. She wrenched her arm free.

“Catra, where did you go?” Adora said, much softer and with none of the edge she had had before. The omega’s ears laid flat against her head, feeling uncomfortably warm. She took a step back from Adora and looked down sheepishly. “Nowhere, I just – I was exploring?” She offered weakly and rubbed at the spot on her arm that Adora had touched. Adora rolled her eyes at that and said, “You and I both know you finished exploring every inch of the inner Fright Zone when we were teenagers. What’s going on?” She took a step forward towards Catra and reached out for the omega’s clawed hand.

Adora felt her heartstrings snap when Catra recoiled.

“Did I say something wrong?” Adora sighed, exasperated. “Why won’t you talk to me, Catra? I was so worried when I saw you never even came back last night. You’ve never done that before and I’m just, like, trying not to freak out because – “

Adora’s voice was raising in volume as she was babbling, and Catra’s hands moved to shush her as she hissed.

“Lower your voice, Adora. We’re gonna be late for the meeting as is,”

Adora raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “That’s what you have to say to me? What the fuck, Catra?” She looked ready to cry.

“I’m fine, Adora. And you didn’t do anything wrong, no, it’s just – ugh, it’s complicated!”

“Then fucking explain it to me!” Adora hissed through her gritted teeth, stepping forward into Catra’s space.

She was almost nose to nose with Catra, those damn eyebrows furrowed in beautiful, heart-twisting worry. “Just tell me – “

Adora stopped mid-sentence. The muscles in her face and shoulders suddenly went slack and her expression shifted into one of disbelief.

She took another step closer, impossibly close. Her blue eyes were locked onto Catra’s own blue and yellow ones, burning a hole right through her. Catra looked away, ears flat against her head, tail curled around her lower leg.

Adora stilled except for her right hand, which crept up to Catra’s own left one.

Catra’s ears twitched as she heard the alpha inhale deeply. Her opening was twitching, and she was all but sweating and quaking before Adora.

“You’re – “

“Shut it,” Catra cut Adora off, fangs flashing. “We’re going to be late for this meeting.” The omega, her cheeks and ears burning, pushed roughly past the alpha and stalked into the meeting room. Adora stared after her, dumbfounded, before following her like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The meeting could not have been more tedious, for either of the force captains. The last available two chairs in the room were on opposite ends of the table. Shadow Weaver and Hordak droned and on and on about new simulation regulations and the construction on a new wing of the Fright Zone. It wasn’t so much a meeting as a lecture by the two of them, many force captains having to be nudged awake by their neighbors. Catra spent the whole time blankly staring in Hordak and Shadow Weaver’s direction, claws digging into her palms, refusing to look in Adora’s direction.

If she had, she would have met that blue gaze burning with want.

Adora hadn’t been able to take her eyes off the omega since she has smelled her musk. Now that she knew why Catra was acting so weird, now that she knew what the omega needed, it struck something deep within her. Catra had had several heat cycles since they matured years ago but she had always discreetly mentioned that she was going to be a little absent for a few days. Although neither of them had explicitly talked about Catra’s ruts, they both knew it was a part of Catra’s life.

The sharp noise of Shadow Weaver clapping her gnarled hands together jolted both Adora and Catra out of their respective hazes. The old crone announced that the meeting was adjourning and that they were dismissed to the mess hall for dinner.

Catra lucked out with her chosen seat being close to the door and she bolted as soon as Shadow Weaver was done speaking. She so did not want to talk about this further with Adora. She was not in any mood for the shit the alpha would give her because Catra believed, somehow, that Adora knew just how wet, needy, and ready she was for specifically Adora. It was Adora she wanted splitting her in two, making her writhe and drool. Catra wanted to pride of the Horde, the blonde bombshell – she wanted Adora.

Catra slinked down an unlit service hallway, glowing eyes watching from the shadows to make sure no one looked twice her way. When the crowd of force captains finished trotting past, she turned tail and continued down the alley-like hallway.

Catra wandered the serviceways of the Fright Zone’s bowels for several hours with one thing on her mind.

She was still positively dripping, of course, her fangs itching to sink into alpha flesh and her opening more than ready to accept a specific alpha’s cock. She stopped several times to touch herself, retracting the claws on her right hand to rub incessantly at her pulsing, hot clit and scratching at her stomach with her other hand. She never seemed to find true release, always feeling like she was teetering on the edge because it was only her own fingers filling her.

The entire time she was thinking about Adora.

Adora’s smirk.

Adora’s biceps.

The way droplets of water had looked on Adora’s taut pale stomach that time Catra dared a glance in the wet heat of the showers.

Adora’s fingers.

Her delicious looking tongue.

Catra finally popped out of the serviceways and found herself not far from Hordak’s chambers. Knowing she wasn’t that far from the barracks, she retreated a little into the serviceway again, thinking about how close Adora was to her. Adora knew now and Catra didn’t know how to face her. Pressing her sweaty back against the cool metal of the wall, Catra closed her eyes.

“What that fuck am I gonna say to Adora?” She mumbled to herself, a clawed hand running through her coarse hair and scratching at her scalp under her headpiece. Catra began to lose herself in thoughts about how she could possibly deal with whatever jokes Adora definitely had ready to hurl her way. Before she realized, the needy omega had lost track of time in her haze and heard the curfew bell ring loud and clear.

“Shit,” Catra said under her breath. _I really need to fucking control myself. I’ve never acted like this, what the actual fuck is wrong with me this time around?_

A voice suddenly swirled in her head. _Because you know you want Adora,_ it said. Catra pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, taking a deep breath. _You know for sure that you want the most powerful alpha in the entire Horde, more powerful than Hordak himself, to be hilt-deep in you._

Catra shivered at the thought.

The base of her tail twitched and raised as her mane and tail fluffed up thinking about the thought of Adora that deep inside her. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, dragging her claws up her thigh slowly. A fresh, hot pool was forming in her already soiled underwear. Her leggings were likely soaked too, although there was no way they could reek as much as her underwear.

She retracted her claws with a hiss as she slid her fingers between her slick folds, the heel of her palm gliding over her coarse curls. That’s one thing she hated about her heats, that if she wanted to take care of herself she had to retract her claws. Catra hated doing that, it felt like her fingers were uncomfortably clenched up. The omega felt like it was part of the reason she couldn’t get completely off, she felt like she needed to be able to dig her claws deep into something. Someone.

Catra opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to the ceiling as she started to rub at her clit, breath hitching slightly. Her toes flexed and curled as her rear claws scratched softly against the floor. She twitched as she pressed against the sensitive and swollen bundle of nerves, feeling herself clench around nothing.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the distance and laughter echoed off the metallic walls.

Catra scrambled to assume a not-so-embarrassing position, wiping her fingers on the underside of her shirt. In her heat-filled haze she had forgotten that rounds after curfew went down the serviceways on the hour. Pulsing and on the edge of release, Catra tried to steady her breathing and straightened her shirt. As she tried to stop gasping, heartbeat pounding in her ears and sweat dripping down her back, she heard her fellow soldiers turn the corner close to her.

“Hey! What are you doing out?” Called out a voice.

Catra turn on her heels, meeting the gaze of two unfamiliar soldiers not much older than her. She smirked.

“I just came from the force captain meeting, I stayed late to speak with Hordak one on one. I took this shortcut to get back to the barracks.”

The soldier who spoke to her first eyed her warily. Her heartbeat had slowed slightly but her blood still roared in her ears.

“…Alright.” He said, giving her a once-over. Catra flashed a toothy grin before turning and swiftly walking away. She had no choice but to go back to the barracks now. Hopefully since it was after curfew, the other captains – and Adora – would be asleep. She padded down the dimly lit hallway until she arrived at the steel door sealing her away from the rest of her peers.

She typed in the short code to gain access and her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness in the room. Catra made her way easily over to her and Adora’s bed. A few people were speaking in soft tones in their own bunks, but it seemed that the blonde was already out like a light in her own.

Catra paused briefly as she reached the edge of the bed. She hadn’t returned last night because of her heat and now Adora knew about it. After a moment of thought, Catra grudgingly gripped the cool steel ladder to her top bunk and swiftly leaped up onto the thin mattress.

After pacing in a circle to try and get comfortable, Catra eventually curled up and draped her tail across her hands. The bunk was extremely uncomfortable, having sat unused for so long. It felt cold, and alien, and empty.

Catra decided she hated sleeping alone as she drifted into an uncomfortable, fitful sleep.

Two feet below the omega’s heated and sleeping form, Adora lay stock still, blue eyes open.

She had heard Catra come in and had feigned sleep. The alpha’s head had been buzzing ever since she caught scent of Catra’s heat. Now that she knew, she could not get the fact out of her head. During the meeting Adora felt so acutely aware of Catra’s scent laying heavy in the air. She hoped none of the other alphas had smelled Catra.

The thought made Adora bristle and her toned muscles clench. She didn’t want anyone having Catra like that, she was too good for them. Catra deserved better than anyone the Fright Zone could offer her. Catra deserved –

Adora buried her face into her pillow, feeling her face flush.

Now that Catra was settled above her, Adora’s heightened senses felt like they were drowning in her scent. Adora felt her clit throb and swell into a stiff nub, and she exhaled into her pillow. _Fuck._  
Adora moved her face back out into the stale air of the barracks, her nose being met with the smell of Catra so close to her and ready. The alpha felt herself throb as her cock began to swell from the underside of her clit. She was thankful that she had heard Catra’s breathing above her even out because this pressure in her abdomen was getting almost unbearable. She tentatively moved a hand over to her hips, fingers dancing softly over the thin blanket that lay on top of her twitching and hard shaft.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Both girls awoke to the morning alarm bell on the third and final day of drill in an unsatisfied, tightly wound daze. Catra rubbed both her eyes before stretching but still feeling tense after the fact. She leapt softly down onto the concrete floor, wordlessly running her claws through her hair and fixing her mask in place. She left for breakfast without a word to Adora.

Catra was also nowhere to be found when Adora made it to the mess hall, even though Adora wasn’t sure she had gotten ready for drill so fast in her life. She frowned when she realized the feline was nowhere to be seen and sat next to a couple of alphas she recognized to eat her breakfast in silence.

Today’s itinerary was made up of a warmup, a two-mile run, lengthy physical training, and leveled combat training. Catra could only pray that there wouldn’t be sparring during the last set.

Adora spotted Catra at the back of the group of force captains, ears and tail twitching as she shifted her weight from clawed foot to clawed foot. Her hair was wild and her eyes were fierce and narrowed – she did not look like she was going to be taking any shit from anyone today. More than usual, at least. Adora noticed that the omega kept herself apart from the rest of the force captains and that her eyes were darting around, as if she were afraid she was going to find someone looking at her at any second.

Well, she would.

Adora held her gaze as she waited for Catra to match it. Finally, those blue and yellow eyes locked onto hers. Adora couldn’t quite read the emotion behind them, but she knew what type of message she wanted to send now.

None of these alphas stood a fucking chance.

Not only that, but none of them could even come to close to being as good as Catra deserved in a mate. Catra deserved love, and patience, honesty, trust, and loyalty. Adora wanted to give that to her.

She knew she could.

Catra held Adora’s stare longer than the feline had thought herself to. Her tail stopped lashing for those few seconds and her mouth went dry. The look on Adora’s face was… nothing she had seen before. Adora’s dark eyebrows were slightly furrowed over her striking blue eyes, bold against her pale skin. Her chiseled jaw visibly clenched as Catra raked her eyes over her. Adora balled her hands into fists and relaxed them again, causing her forearms to ripple and the ligaments in her deft hands to pop. She straightened her broad shoulders, just slightly pushing out her chest. Adora’s stomach clenched.

Catra’s eyes finally returned to the blonde’s, just in time for Hordak to call out for the beginning of the warmup. The omega’s tail lashed in anger and she swore she saw Adora smirk as she turned on her heels and snapped to attention, taking up a spot where Catra had a perfect view.

When Adora faced forward she was trying not to smile to herself, the image of Catra sizing her up with hunger in her eyes so fresh in her mind. She may have just given the omega the most miniscule of shows, but it was the final day of drill and the whole day would be spent doing physical activities. Now that’s something that the alpha really excelled at. She grinned to herself as she shook her neck out before reaching her fingers down to her toes, stretching her hamstrings.

By the end of the warmup, Adora felt like she could run a thousand miles instead of two. She trotted over another group of alphas with a friendly smile on her face, clapping a couple of them on back. They smiled and laughed in return and the group of them started up a jog. Catra picked up her pace a few yards behind the alphas, eyes having shifted from Adora’s face to the back of her head down to her ass. Adora stayed in pace with her fellow alphas for the first mile but after she counted that lap, she kicked herself up a notch or two.

Adora liked to push herself and always had, it had been apparent she was going to be an alpha long before she hit puberty. She was determined on being better than she had been the day before and it was just a nice bonus that it caused her to be better than everyone else as well. It was something that an incredible amount of people, Catra included, thought was absolutely amazing.

Adora felt her steady heartbeat in her chest as her lungs burned and the muscles in her legs flexed with each strike of her feet against the dirt. She finished that second mile in record time, not that Catra knew Adora’s best time by heart, or anything.

The force captains all slowed to a stop and caught their breath, chests heaving. Adora felt a rough hand slap against her shoulder and turned to greet one of the other alphas. They chatted idly as they walked back to where they would begin their physical training now that everyone’s blood was flowing.

Adora felt good. She felt strong. She knew she was, too, and so did Catra.

Adora didn’t bother checking to see where Catra had chosen to take up residence for the next leg of training. She knew the omega would be choosing a place where she could see Adora and the alpha smirked to herself at the thought.

As the force captains were drilled for doing pushups, squats, planks, and all sorts of other physical exercises to do in place, Adora relished in the sweat she could feel dripping off of her. Even if anybody dared to proposition Catra if they realized she was in heat, they would have Adora to answer to. Adora loved the thought of staring down some alpha who dared to think they could touch someone like Catra. _Her_ Catra.

“Alright, we’re going to split off into groups for sparring,” called out Hordak, signaling the end of the workout regimen. Catra groaned inwardly when she heard this – it had been just what she was dreading. Adora, however, was more than excited with this final activity of the day. She swiftly turned around and gave a quick look over the crowd for Catra. Finding her two rows back, Adora smiled when their eyes met. Nobody was speaking to Catra yet, and Adora went to make a beeline for her.

“Hey,” Adora breathed, not wanting to stand too close to Catra to make anything obvious to their peers. Catra exhaled through flared nostrils, upper lip twitching.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora opened her mouth to say something to the omega but Hordak’s voice rang out into the yard, explaining the holds and moves they would be practicing that day. They began with simple deflections of punches, switching on and off with which one of them was attacking and defending. The movements began to have increased contact between the two, their hot skin brushing against each other and giving Catra goosebumps. She shivered and tried to play things off as normal. After the way Adora had looked at her that morning, and after the sheer fucking brute strength Adora had busted out in training, Catra’s self-restraint was hanging by a frayed thread.

Catra swiftly blocked a strong punch to the stomach from Adora, smirking when Adora clicked her tongue softly in frustration. She looked up, her face split into a sharp grin, and her eyes dared Catra to retaliate. Catra’s gaze narrowed.

She tensed and neither of them moved for a second, electricity crackling between them.

With a swift and fierce motion, Catra’s right fist shot out from its home tight against her ribcage. Adora’s eyes left Catra’s and locked onto the girl’s raised fist and she reacted quickly. Adora was facing Catra in her usual fighting stance, her left leg forward and her foot pointing towards her opponent, her weight evenly spread, knees bent, fists raised to protect her face. As Catra’s fist gained ground, Adora’s right hand darted out to wrap around Catra’s wrist. Her fingers tightened around the bones in the feline’s wrist as Adora used her own weight against her. Adora’s open left hand landed on Catra’s right shoulder. Digging her blunt nails into the wiry muscle of Catra’s shoulder and tightening her vicelike grip on her wrist, Adora bent her knees and sunk low to ground with Catra’s momentum, essentially throwing the girl onto the ground on her stomach, hands still welded to her skin.

As soon as Catra hit the ground Adora was twisting her arm behind her back and straddling her hips. Her left hand replaced her right in gripping Catra’s captured arm and her right hand slid up Catra’s back to grip her shoulder. Adora pressed her weight down onto the omega, forcing her to submit to her hold. Catra’s face was screwed up in a grimace as it was pressed into the dirt. When she felt Adora’s thighs move to hold her in place and the alpha had her tight in her hold, she felt herself soaking through her panties.

Adora shifted slightly and her thighs tightened around Catra’s hips. Her fingers dug into the muscle of Catra’s shoulder she leaned down to Catra’s to tell her to tap out.

A smirk ready to dance across her flushed face, Adora’s mouth opened in victory, but before she could tell her friend to give in, she heard something from the girl beneath her. It started off like a rumble, but it wasn’t very deep in pitch. Catra’s voice raised an octave and she let out a low whine. Adora froze on top of her.

Their chests were heaving, and they were sweaty and red-faced, not paying any mind to the other soldiers who were sparring around them. Catra shut her eyes and mewled again, a submissive sound that was so much sweeter to hear than what Adora had been expecting. She felt her clit begin to swell and unsheathe her length and she had to do everything in her power not to grind her hips down onto the girl’s ass under her. Adora could have sworn she felt Catra’s hips jerk in response.

A loud whistle catapulted them back into reality as Hordak called out an end to the day’s training. Adora released her grip on Catra and got to her feet with an unsteady gulp, offering a shaking hand to the omega. Catra eyed it gingerly before she seemed to realize where she was and swiftly got to her feet unaided. As the other soldiers began to head for the mess hall for a much-needed dinner after such a tiresome weekend, Catra moved to follow them. Adora’s hand caught her arm, just as tight as it had been when she had her pinned helplessly to the ground.

Catra’s head whipped around and she met Adora’s gaze. The blonde’s eyes bore into her, nostrils flared, several blonde locks having escaped from her normally tight ponytail and framing her face.  
“Meet me in service closet 332A in five minutes,” Adora said in a low voice. Catra scrunched up her face in annoyance and opened her mouth to fire back but Adora cut her off.

“Don’t fucking be late.” She said, letting go of Catra’s arm. The alpha jogged over to a couple friends and followed them inside the buildings. Catra realized she hadn’t yet closed her mouth, and promptly shut it before flattening her ears and stalking inside, shoulders bunched up.

She ground her teeth all the way to the supply closet down a service hallway. It was one that was close to an unused trash chute that Adora and Catra made great use of when they were kids, and it had become some what of a safe haven for them over the years. Although Catra was still blushing and she was dripping at the phantom feeling of Adora pinning her down, she angrily mumbled to herself. “Fucking…. Who does she think she is? _‘Meet me in service closet 332A,’_ Fuck you, I don’t even know why I’m doing this.” Catra turned down the third service hallway in the west wing and saw the supply closet up ahead.

Her hand closed around the cool steel doorknob, claws clicking against the metal. She twisted it slowly to the right, to prevent it squeaking as the old door was prone to do. She eased the door open and slipped inside without a sound, shutting it softly behind her.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and even though she had extremely sharp vision, it was hard for even her to make out the shape of the old paint cans and tool boxes lining the shelves in the pitch-black room. Her ears twitched in annoyance at the thought of waiting in this painfully quiet, cramped room for a girl she wasn’t even sure wanted to fuck her. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to hear the soft knock at the door in the short pattern she and Adora had made up when they were kids. The door opened while Catra had her back to it but she whipped around at the sudden influx of fluorescent light. Adora, still sweaty and with just a light pink tinge to her cheeks, was harshly illuminated in the doorway.

“Hey,” she breathed, voice low and almost unsure.

Catra swallowed. “Hey, Adora.” Good, her voice didn’t give away how nervous she was feeling at that moment. Adora stepped into the closet and shut the door behind her, cutting off the source of light and engulfing them in an unforgiving darkness. Her breath caught in her throat as Catra’s heavy scent hit her nostrils, the room laying heavy with the omega’s musky smell. Adora’s mouth watered at the scent of Catra so wet and needy and hoped she was as eager to submit as she had been ten minutes ago.

Catra looked around briefly for the lantern she was sure they had left the last time they were here, which was longer ago than she wanted to admit to herself. They had been busy lately, they were force captains now.

She found it nestled between two crusty paint cans on a low shelf. She bent over and grabbed it, wiping a thin layer of dust off. She flicked the switch on the bottom and the small lantern sputtered to life, casting soft shadows on Adora’s face.

Catra looked up at her before placing the lantern down on a box in the middle of the closet.

“Catra, stop avoiding me.” Adora said in a low voice when Catra stared at the ground in silence. Catra shuffled her feet. “Look, I’m just feeling really awkward right now, okay, Adora?” She said finally, eyes raising up to Adora’s. Adora snorted and smirked, taking a step towards the omega.

“ _’Awkward’_? That’s how you’re going to describe your heat?” Catra nearly cringed at the bluntness of Adora’s words. She curled her lip in response and said, “If you’re just gonna be a bitch about this – “

Adora took another step forward towards Catra and she cut herself off. The blonde was breathing heavy, her eyes hooded and pupils blown wide.

Catra trembled.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I smelled you before the meeting,” Adora murmured, “I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me you were in heat. It’s not that big of a deal,” She said. Catra wrinkled her nose. “No, it isn’t that big of a deal but I – I don’t know. It was… different this time around. I don’t know why.”

“Different how?” The alpha breathed, gaze fixed on Catra. She let out a labored breath and gulped.

“Other times I’ve been fine to just slink off to the old corridors to deal with it myself. I mean, it wasn’t great, but it was good enough. It got me through. But it – fuckin’ – okay, please don’t judge me for this, Adora.” Adora raised her eyebrows. “It hit when we were in the Whispering Woods the other night and – I don’t know if it’s because you were the only person around when it started, or – or what, but – “ Catra took in a deep shuddering breath so uncharacteristic for her that Adora was floored. “I’m having a really hard time, um, controlling myself around you.”

Catra’s eyes were squeezed shut as the silence and heavy scent of her heat hung thick between them. She heard Adora’s clothes rustle and a warm hand rested on her face, thumb stroking her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet Adora’s.

“When I realized what was going on I had stop myself from getting a fucking boner during the force captain meeting,” Adora admitted, hoping to show Catra that she wasn’t the only one having slightly uncomfortable, but not unwanted, new responses to her best friend. Catra’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait, seriously?”

Adora grinned sheepishly. “Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly. “Um, I’ve actually been thinking about you – uh, thinking about you like that ever since.”

It was Catra’s turn to have her face split into a grin. That was not the response that she was expecting from the blonde, but it was certainly a welcome surprise. A low purr rumbled in the back of her throat as her hand reached up to cover the one still cupping her face.

“That’s…. really fucking hot,” Catra breathed out, ears twitching. Adora’s hands slid down to grip the girl’s hips. “Yeah?” She said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Catra replied, heart beginning to beat faster. “You... you turned me on so much back there during sparring.” She said after a moment. Adora laughed, low and rich. She dug her fingers into Catra’s hips and brought them flush against hers. Her thumbs slid under the hem of Catra’s shirt and gently nudged her belts up, eager to feel her peach-fuzz covered skin. “I could tell. You fucking _whined_ ,” She teased.

Catra’s breath caught in her throat. Her tail swished and flicked against their legs as her purr rolled into a low snarl.

“You whined because you wanted me so bad, didn’t you, Catra?”

The girl narrowed her eyes in response and twitched an ear. She slid her hands up Adora’s front, pressing over her firm abdomen and pausing on her full tits before her claws twisted into the front of Adora’s skin-tight white shirt. Adora’s mouth twitched and her gaze flickered to Catra’s sharp fangs.

Catra grinned.

“ _And what of it?_ ” She finally retorted, voice low and breathy, the tip of her tail tracing up the outside of Adora’s thigh.

“Just that now that I know, I can use that to our mutual advantage,” Adora said.

Catra’s wicked grin got somehow sharper.

She surged forward to capture Adora’s lips with her own. Catra practically moaned the moment their lips made contact and she parted them eagerly. Adora’s lips slotted perfectly between Catra’s own, gleaming front teeth lightly clacking against each other. Catra’s hands, still fisted in Adora’s shirt, tried to pull her ever closer as her tongue traced Adora’s bottom lip.

Adora groaned when she felt Catra’s tongue against her lip. She opened her mouth and the omega’s sandpaper tongue slid into her mouth. Adora’s hands slid from their place on Catra’s narrow hips and found their home on the girl’s ass. Adora rubbed with her palms for a moment before squeezing, drawing a soft growl out of Catra. The feline’s claws glided up the well-muscled column of Adora’s throat to cup her chin and dig her fingers into the nape of her neck, rubbing at the buzzed blonde hair. Adora’s lips broke from Catra’s and she inhaled sharply, causing the other girl to grin against her.

Adora’s hands moved to hold Catra’s waist in a tight embrace as she pressed her forehead to the omega’s. “Tell me what you want, Catra.” She whispered, lips centimeters from the omega’s trembling ones.

“Fuck _off_ , Adora, and just get on with it – “

Adora’s upper lip curled and her nose scrunched in a smirk. She cocked one perfect, lethal eyebrow. _Get on with it?_ She let out a dark chuckle, mostly to herself, but it caused the other girl to bare her teeth again.

Adora’s fingers suddenly pressed hot and hard up against Catra’s center and the girl hissed.

“Do you need me to tell you what you want?” Adora said, eyes narrowed to sly, beautiful slits. She backed Catra against the wall that didn’t have a shelving unit fixed to it, bringing her thigh up to join her fingers. Adora placed her other hand flat against the cool wall, leaning in dangerously close. Catra’s ears pressed flat against her head and her tail lashed from side to side as she glared at Adora.  
She opened her mouth to respond but whatever half-assed remark she had the audacity to bite back with died in her throat as Adora’s fingers pressed just a tiny bit harder. Her middle finger started to trace a teasing circle over Catra’s leggings. Adora tutted softly, eyebrows knitting together in mock pity. Catra’s jaws snapped shut, upper fangs clicking against lower. Ears still pressed flat and burning against her head, Catra turned her face sharply away, cheeks burning. Her ears may have been flat but the fur on her tail and along the back of her neck and back was fluffed up as Adora felt her throb under her fingers.

“ _Oh_ , poor kitten. You’re soaking all the way through your leggings.”

“Fuck you,” Catra spat, eyes shutting as Adora started to circle faster. The alpha laughed and pressure disappeared from between Catra’s legs. The omega groaned, low and long, and looked back at Adora. Again, any words died in her throat as Adora’s fingers suddenly delved into her leggings and underwear, sliding over the coarse fur before sinking through her slick.

Catra keened and bit her lip, fangs digging into her skin.

Adora’s deft fingers dipped down to tease her opening and she marveled at how fucking wet Catra was. The girl was fucking soaking, Adora’s fingers slipping and sliding easily against her slick, heated skin. Catra started to pant, labored short breaths coming in raspy gasps.

Suddenly Adora’s fingers retreated, leaving Catra trembling and clenching around nothing. Adora was smirking, again. That fucking smirk. She shut her eyes.

When Catra shut her mouth, her lips closed around two wet fingers. She opened her eyes to see Adora’s smile cutting through the dark, ice blue eyes goading her on.

“You told me what you wanted just a few minutes ago, Catra. Me. You want me. And I bet you’ve been thinking about _me_ when you’ve been touching yourself, working yourself into a frenzy to never be fully satisfied unless you get my cock in you. You want me to _fuck you_.”

Catra half groaned, half growled around Adora’s fingers at her words, the sharp edge of the alpha’s command voice seeping in.

The omega closed her eyes, and closed her lips around the alpha’s fingers, tongue dragging over them and tasting the sharp tang of herself. She burned even hotter, if that were possible, at the taste of herself and at the amount she could feel herself dripping in her underwear.

Catra let out a defeated, muffled mewl around Adora’s now-clean fingers. Her eyes opened to meet the blonde’s again, finding them to have softened just a bit.

Adora removed her fingers from Catra’s mouth with a pop, a string of saliva tethering them still together. Her thigh ground against Catra’s clit.

“You’re so… fucking sexy,” Adora breathed out with a genuine, big smile, eyes raking down Catra’s lithe form that was straining beneath her uniform. Adora felt her clit swell and her cock begin to unsheathe and swell as well. Her hips jerked slightly as she felt herself begin to lengthen and Catra’s arms slid around her shoulders. She pressed their foreheads together and ground her hips down hard onto Adora’s thigh before closing her eyes and pulling the alpha in for a searing kiss. Their lips slid against each other and Catra let out a breath into Adora’s mouth. She clutched at Adora, fingers dragging over the shaved sides of her head, and moaned as she ground her hips down again.

“ _Fuck_ , Catra,” Adora sighed into her mouth, her dick a noticeable bulge in her military issue pants. Catra nosed against her and tilted her head to switch angles, tongue sliding roughly against Adora’s.

“I want you,” Catra panted, her husky voice strained with desire. “I – I want you – _nngh_ – I want you to fuck me,” She struggled to say, hips trembling as she canted against Adora’s well-muscled thigh.

Adora’s upper lip twitched and she nipped at Catra’s lower lip at the same time she pressed her hips into the omega’s. A deep, rumbling purr rolled to life in Catra’s throat, her ears perking up and twitching as she felt Adora’s hard length against her pubic bone. It made her fucking clench, she was so hungry for Adora. She needed to feel her inside of her, needed to feel that burning stretch as the powerful alpha split her apart. Catra shuddered at the prospect of Adora’s cock buried inside her, hitting her sweet spot over and over. Her heart had packed up and set up an indefinite residence in her clit, practically screaming for release.

Adora’s hands gripped roughly again at Catra’s hips and sharply spun her around, pressing her against the wall. The omega groaned as Adora’s hands covered hers, fingers intertwining as she slowly ground her hard length against Catra’s ass. She buried her face into Catra’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and causing Catra’s mane to bristle as she got goosebumps. Catra was breathing heavily and twitching, pressing her hips back into Adora’s hungrily. She could smell the alpha’s own pheromones coming off of her as she was presented with a rutting omega.

Adora’s right hand left Catra’s to reach down into her underwear once again. Her fingers found her clit easily, dipping down to her entrance to get her fingers slick before circling the hard nub. Catra moaned through gritted teeth, fangs clenching, face pressed against the wall. Adora gave a breathy, short laugh into Catra’s shoulder and lowered her head for a soft bite over Catra’s shirt.

Feeling her wrist twinge, Adora decided Catra’s clothes were too impractical at the current time. There was no easy access. _We can’t have that,_ thought Adora. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of Catra’s leggings and she wrenched them and her underwear down to the girl’s knees as she dropped to a squat. Catra inhaled softly at the slightly cool air hitting her center, her wet heat exposed. Adora sighed at the sight of the warm, soft light illuminating Catra in the cramped room. She slid her fingers through Catra’s folds and teased her at her opening, watching the base of her tail arch up in tandem with her back and the strip of fur on her back fluff up. Catra was dripping all over Adora’s fingers and onto the floor, the only sound in the room being the ever-present low hum of machinery and Catra’s labored breaths. Adora stood and hooked a thumb in her own waistband, her right hand coming up to grip Catra’s ass. Catra huffed.

“What, you find gold back there?” She managed weakly, her usual snarky edge lost. Adora’s eyes shot up to look at Catra, the omega’s head turned sharply to look back at Adora from the corner of her eye. Adora smirked and gave a thrust into Catra’s bare ass, hand tempted to leave a mark on her perfect skin. Instead Adora conceded by pushing Catra’s shirt up and over her breasts, which she gave a quick squeeze each before dragging her blunt nails back down to the girl’s hips. Lords Catra was attractive, her back tensed up, wiry and tough muscles bunched up underneath her fuzzy skin. Adora loved looking at Catra, and especially like this now, and she wanted to see all of her. She pulled off the spare hair elastic she kept on her wrist and leaned over Catra, fingers threading through the girl’s wild mane.

“What’re you – “ Catra began but cut herself off with a purr as Adora scratched at her scalp. She wordlessly wrangled Catra’s hair into one hand and twisted the hair tie. She leaned back and admired the new view that made her dick throb with want. Catra’s headpiece had gotten knocked off when Adora had pressed her face against the wall and her face, neck, and back were shining with sweat.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Adora said again in awe, hands flying to her pants button. She shimmied her olive pants down a few inches, her thick length straining at her grey boxer briefs. Adora ran a hand gingerly over herself and her stomach clenched.

“Seriously, Adora – you can’t drag me in here and do all this, fucking work me up, just to keep me on display or something,” Catra said, frustrated at the lack of Adora filling her. Adora laughed and pulled her boxer briefs down, her shaft springing free. Adora licked her hand, relishing the trace of Catra still on it, and gripped the base of her cock, lining herself up with Catra’s entrance. She teasingly slid the head along Catra’s folds, causing the omega to whine.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” She breathed out, Adora thinking the same thing as she felt Catra’s hot wetness on herself. After getting herself sufficiently coated in Catra’s slick for an easy entrance into her, Adora probed at her opening gently.

The Horde knew better than to allow their soldiers, prisoners, and other inhabitants to risk something like an unwanted or unplanned pregnancy, as that would put a strain on resources and planning. When anyone in the Horde reached puberty and presented their secondary characteristics, if any, as alpha, beta, or omega they were given a birth control implant. This ensured that both parties that ever engaged in intercourse, especially during a heat, would not run the risk of ruining Hordak’s tightly run organization.

Adora pressed her hips forward, the head of her shaft sinking inside Catra with a groan from them both. Adora shuddered at the feeling of Catra around her, feeling her clench around her length as she adjusted for the rest. Catra hissed as Adora sunk in another inch, stretching her and rubbing against a sweet spot near her opening. Another second, another heart-stopping moment where Adora’s fingers carved white-hot crescents into the surface of Catra’s skin.

Adora clenched her teeth and shivered. Taking a deep breath of Catra’s musky scent, she was about to press her hips forward when Catra let out a quiet mewl and suddenly pressed her hips back, burying Adora inside her.

Adora let out a startled gasp as Catra moaned, deep and pleased, a rumble of a purr on the edge of her voice. Catra’s ears were pressed flat against her head again, sweat dripping down the planes of her back and disappearing into the dark brown fur on her spine. Adora pulled up her shirt over the hard plane of her stomach before adjusted her grip on Catra’s hips so she was holding her more solidly, the tips of her fingers finding a home in the dense fur on Catra’s pubic bone.

Adora pulled her hips back, dragging out of Catra slowly.

She whined at Adora’s absence and fought back the urge to beg the alpha. The alpha could do nothing but take such pity on the needy, dripping omega beneath her. Adora slammed her hips back into Catra and reveled in the slap and resounding moan that filled the closet. She pulled out again, the tip just barely inside Catra. The girl mewled almost pitifully.

“Please, Adora,” She said.

Adora always did what Catra asked of her. Who would she be to deny her when she finally said please?  
Leaning forward to press her lips close to Catra’s ear, Adora rasped, “Of course, kitten,” before driving her hips into the omega’s.

Catra cried out at the force and feeling of Adora hitting her deep. Adora was big, not too big but big enough that Catra wasn’t sure if she would be able to take her knot. _That is, if she wants to knot you and claim you,_ Catra thought. She shook her head to clear it. She didn’t want to be focusing on something like that when she’s got Adora hilt-deep in her. Catra closed her eyes.

The head of Adora’s cock felt fucking amazing against her front wall, hitting a sweet spot with every thrust. Catra felt her knees shaking, sweat and her own slick dripping off her onto the floor. Her opening felt warm from the friction of Adora slamming in and out of her. The alpha was panting, soft grunts escaping with each thrust in. Catra’s toes curled, rear claws carving deep into the floor. Her front claws were fully extended, her fingers flexed and scrabbling against the wall.

Adora’s hand started to move from its assigned position of anchoring Catra and traveled towards the omega’s swollen clit. Her wrist twinged at the angle but when her fingers touched that bundle of nerves it was so fucking worth it because Catra let out a loud, high-pitched yowl. The omega screwed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fight their way through her ducts and down her cheeks, and saw white spots as Adora’s length drilled into her, her rough fingers working Catra’s clit.

“ _Ah – ah – nng, Ad – Adora!_ ” Catra mewled, back arched sharply, slamming her hips back onto the alpha’s cock.

Adora’s heartrate started to pick up as she picked up the pace in response to Catra calling out her name. She felt her teeth ache slightly, threatening to extend just the tiniest amount in order to deliver a mating bite. Catra’s fangs were gritted together as she relinquished control and allowed Adora to hammer into her. Adora’s muscles tensed, her boots scraped against the floor as she felt a hard lump begin to swell at the base of her cock. She looked down, saw her stomach glistening with sweat that started to run down the ridges of her core muscles. She slowed the pace a fraction to watch her cock drag in and out of Catra, locks of blonde hair falling out of place. Her knot pressed almost uncomfortably against Catra with each thrust in.

Catra could feel Adora’s knot pressing against her clit as the alpha slammed their hips together. Adora had temporarily abandoned rubbing at Catra’s clit when she had increased the pace, but she began again. The sweet feeling of Adora’s knot nudging against her clit when her cock was buried inside her and Adora’s fingers were working her clit was driving Catra wild. Her moans got louder and higher pitched. Adora slowed for a second and Catra took the opportunity to try and set the rhythm. She dragged herself slowly off Adora’s shaft before slamming back into her, toes curling and uncurling and knees shaking when the head of her cock shoved deep inside her and her knot pressed against her throbbing clit. Adora groaned in pleasure at the change of pace, moving her hips in a small circle whenever they joined together with Catra’s, causing the omega to throw her head back.

“K-Knot me,” Catra moaned.

Adora faltered, just for a second.

“What?”

“Adora, please – I mean, if you don’t – “

“I do, I do, baby,” Adora cooed, suddenly soft.

She leaned backwards and steadied her grip on Catra’s hips and returned to slowly dragging out before drilling back in, and both of them began to feel those coils deep in their abdomens tighten into white hot spirals. The hard knot pressed against Catra’s clit and she hissed at the sensation, Adora’s fingers melting into her hips. The alpha gave a hard thrust, and then a second, grinding her hips deep against Catra’s ass. She pressed her knot against Catra’s clit, Catra’s opening twitching around her shaft. Adora gave the omega a moment before jerking her hips.

Catra whimpered at the knot against her clit and burning at her entrance. Adora grunted, snorted, and flexed her fingers against Catra, leaving bruises on the girl’s skin. Catra shut her eyes and let her mouth fall slack, watering.

With a snarl, Adora pushed her knot inside and Catra yowled again, head thrown back in ecstasy, the lantern light glinting off her fangs and the sweat on her skin. Adora could barely think rationally through the haze she was in from having her knot completely inside Catra and feeling her clench around her but she fumbled to rub at Catra’s clit.

The omega babbled nonsense, claws scratching and the wall and the floor, drenched in sweat and her own wetness. Adora’s fingers went in a tight circle and Catra felt like nothing existed outside that supply closet. She couldn’t believe that this is what she had been missing this whole time – she had no idea anything could feel this good. She sputtered and stumbled over words, only being able to mewl Adora’s name as the alpha dragged her swiftly to the edge. Catra’s breaths got shorter, her muscles tensed, and she shut her eyes as stars danced in front of her. She shuddered and clamped down around Adora’s length as her whole body twisted into a tight helix. A callous on the tip of Adora’s finger dragged across Catra’s clit in just the right way and Catra’s world crumbled beneath her scrabbling feet.

With a great sigh the omega tumbled from space in a free-fall. Her head dropped and her shoulders went slack. She felt herself begin to slip, but two large arms encircled her waist and gently held her aloft as the cosmos floated by in waves of colors she’d never seen before.

Catra’s legs were weak when she opened her eyes, and the only thing keeping her up was the help of Adora, still buried inside her. The alpha was sweating, straining, clenching her aching and slightly elongated teeth, and gave a final thrust before toppling over her own cliff. She shuddered and her biceps flexed tight, cum spilling white-hot into Catra. She twitched through lessening aftershocks, pulling out gently after her knot had begun to recede.

The room was quiet and felt boiling hot. The two girls tried to catch their breath and Catra turned to lean her back to the wall. She ended up sliding down and sitting on the floor, leggings still pulled down around her knees, folds dripping with Adora’s cum. She ran a clawed hand through her hair, scratching her scalp. She looked over at Adora, who had one shoulder leaned against the wall, cock dripping. Adora looked down and went to wipe off their mutual cum with her hand but Catra made a strangled noise in her throat. She scooted unceremoniously over to the alpha, raising herself on her knees and digging her claws into Adora’s thighs. Adora gasped when she realized what Catra was planning on doing but let Catra take that lead.

The omega looked hungrily at Adora’s length, her knot had receded and she was starting to sheathe. Catra right hand went to grip the base of Adora’s shrinking length and ran her tongue along the underside, gathering up the mess they had made. Adora let out a low _fuck_ and gingerly placed a hand on the top of Catra’s head, feeling herself swell again. Catra’s fingers began working the base of Adora’s shaft, tongue lathing over the tip. It didn’t take long for Adora to swell back to full size, and Catra brought her lips to the head of her cock to press a lazy kiss before taking it in her mouth.

Adora grunted at the wet heat of Catra’s mouth around her dick. Her hips jerked slightly and Catra hummed as she took more of Adora’s length into her mouth, taking the time to make sure her fangs didn’t nick Adora’s skin. Catra took Adora out of her mouth with a pop and stroked the tip while her tongue licked up their cum around the base. Adora was thrusting her hips weakly into Catra’s mouth and her other hand joined its twin digging into Catra’s scalp. Adora felt herself quickly approaching that drop off, knot already forming again. She rutted against Catra’s mouth, loving the way the girl’s lips looked stretched around her cock. One of Catra’s hands slid up to Adora’s abdomen, claws sinking into the hard muscle enough to leave a mark but not enough to bleed. Catra’s head bobbed on Adora’s shaft as the alpha’s breaths start to get quicker. She growled and groaned, abdomen flexing to show off just how cut she was. With her dark eyebrows knitted tightly together and her head thrown back, Adora came for the second time. Most of her seed had been spilled in her first orgasm but Catra dutifully licked up what the alpha did produce.

Catra finished cleaning off Adora and her cock started to shrink and return to its sheathe. Catra swallowed and wiped the corner of her mouth before she leaned back, pulling her shirt down over her bare tits. Her nipples were still hard.

She stood and found herself still unsteady. Adora, one hand holding her half-buckled pants jolted forward to catch her.

“I’m fine,” Catra said, ears twitched, the air suddenly feeling awkward to her. She pulled her leggings and underwear up over her still-sticky thighs. She needed to change her clothes anyway, might as well just try and hurry back to the barracks for a shower now before everyone came back from dinner. She looked up at Adora and opened her mouth without a plan of what to say. She closed it after a second, Adora tilting her head at her in confusion. Adora, smoothing her hair back into a fresh ponytail, took a step towards Catra, grinning sheepishly.

“You know, you really are fucking hot. And not just when you’re letting me touch you like that,” Adora said.

Catra fought the stupid grin that threatened to burst onto her face. “Yeah, well, that’s old news. You were really, um – that was really good.”

Adora tightened her ponytail and crossed her arms, taking one last step to close the distance between them. “Look – I know you said you haven’t done that with anyone else and that doing it yourself just – it isn’t, like, enough, but – “

The blonde huffed in frustration. Catra cocked an eyebrow, almost amused.

“You know you’re the best omega we’ve got and you’re gonna be doing great fucking things any day now. I just – in the future, and probably the near future, you’ll have a lot of people, like, um… Available for you.” She swallowed before continuing quickly, “But every damn alpha in our platoon is a fucking idiot, and they don’t deserve – deserve to…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“They’re not worth your time,” Adora finally said. “You’re – you’re too good for them.” She looked at the ground.

Catra’s lips curled upwards slightly. “You’re right,” She said. Adora looked up. “I am too good for them. They’re all fuckwits, and I’m literally fuckin’ running this place, practically – “

Adora rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as Catra continued.

“They’re all gross anyway, they’re like giant toddlers. Can they even wash themselves? Because it sure doesn’t fucking smell like it!” Catra said, and the two of them laughed before falling into a short, comfortable silence.

“Um, thanks, Adora,” Catra said awkwardly, tail flicking. Adora snorted, making Catra stick out her tongue.

“I really liked doing that – being touched like that. I – I wouldn’t want someone else to do that. I wouldn’t… I can only see myself doing that with you, Adora.” Catra mumbled, hoping that statement wouldn’t lead Adora to find out that Catra had also been thinking about being claimed and marked by the alpha.

She said the girl’s name softly, eyes darting to the ground for a second. Adora’s finger lifted Catra’s chin and she smiled, leaning in to cover Catra’s lips with her own swollen ones. Catra melted – the kiss wasn’t anything like the ones from earlier. Adora’s lips slotted against Catra’s as she kissed her slow and deep, strong arms wrapped around the omega’s waist.

The kiss said what Adora didn’t have the vocabulary for, what Catra didn’t have the guts to say. It spoke volumes on the way Adora felt about Catra and the way Catra saw Adora. Their tongues slide against one another and Catra let out a soft purr. She broke the kiss to nose her way down to Adora’s throat, nuzzling into her warm skin. Adora smiled into Catra’s hair, the heat from Catra’s breath warming her collarbones and her purr rumbling against her chest.

Catra felt satiated. She felt complete and warm in Adora’s arms like this. She dreaded leaving this bubble and having to face the outside world of the Fright Zone.

At least drill weekend was over.

For this quarter, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna write a sequel lemme know what u think in the comments pls and thank and dont forget that she-ra said gay rights


End file.
